


丑闻

by IreneSheng



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Class Issues, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Shame, Threesome, 三人行
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 一句话总结：这是詹姆斯第一次和托马斯还有米兰达一起同床共枕





	丑闻

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scandalous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800953) by [Neery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neery/pseuds/Neery). 



“托马斯，你不会相信的，他们取消了整个……”米兰达的声音渐渐消失。没有人理睬她不小心打开的那扇门撞在了墙上。  
詹姆斯像一只被老鹰盯上的兔子一样僵住了，只有他的心脏还在胸腔里跳动。  
“我没意识到今晚你在招待上尉，托马斯。”米兰达优雅地说，“我就会待在绿沙龙，也没必要着急赶回来了。”最后几个字里她的声音带上了一种心照不宣的狡猾，这给詹姆斯已经烧红了的脸上带来了一股新的热浪。  
詹姆斯感到床垫随着托马斯站起来的动作移动，从眼角看到托马斯走到米兰达身边，“米兰达，也许你愿意留下来？”  
托马斯回到床上，把手放在詹姆斯肩上，“你觉得呢，詹姆斯，你愿意吗？”  
仁慈的上帝。托马斯把这件事说得轻松又优雅，他总能用这种方式说这类事，好像对他们而言什么事也没有一样。他建议某些惊人、下流的事的样子就好像一个人在餐桌上递布丁一样——“你愿意吗，詹姆斯？”  
他们曾经谈过这个，一点点，或者托马斯曾经说过。那时，托马斯的手指穿过詹姆斯的头发而詹姆斯正在他腿间半梦半醒，“你愿意让米兰达加入我们吗？”  
即使在那时这个想法都让詹姆斯猛地红了脸，因为他和他们同床共枕，当然不在同一张床上，都已经好几周了。让米兰达看到托马斯都对他做什么，看到托马斯轻易能让他屈服到什么地步……  
然而这个想法却以它让他感到羞耻的程度来燃烧他的血液，这个想法放进詹姆斯脑子里的画面已经强劲到让他们开始整个第二轮了。  
他没有说不，他甚至让自己想象了整个过程。他们可能会让他看一点只有他们两个人一起的时候才会做的事，他想，感受着胸腔里那种陌生的渴求。也许他能在米兰达面前抚摸托马斯，虽然只是想想这么做的时候米兰达盯着他就已经让他再次红了脸。  
现在米兰达看到的可比那更多。  
詹姆斯把过热的脸埋进冰凉的床单里，清楚地知道他现在呈现出的样子：脸朝下、赤裸的、手臂被她丈夫的阔领巾捆在床柱上。他知道这个位置没有完全把他露出来，他能够轻易地想象她现在看到的景象：上佳的布料束住他粗糙的、工人似的手，他背上的伤疤，她丈夫的精液还在他的大腿内侧缓缓流下。  
托马斯今晚非常急切，在撕开詹姆斯的衣服把他推到床上前都没有脱自己的衣服。除了裤子的门襟，托马斯什么都没解开。现在他又把自己藏进了那个得体的贵族形象里，藏进西装马甲和长筒袜里，除了他的头发还有点凌乱。  
他们之间形成了多大的对比啊，王国的贵族和码头上的被认出来的暴徒。（A peer of the realm and the bit of rough he might as well have picked up down by the docks.）  
“詹姆斯？”托马斯再文，声音里有关心。那一刻他就要把米兰达送出门去了。他给詹姆斯找了一个摆脱窘境的办法，正如他每次发现自己撼动了詹姆斯的理智时做的一样。  
“留下来，如果你想。”詹姆斯哽着说出口，再次屈服给了把头埋进枕头里的冲动，他想自己承受不来和米兰达对视。  
“好的？”米兰达说，声音里有着狡黠的愉悦。他听到她踢掉鞋子走上床，床垫在她跪上来的地方凹下去。  
詹姆斯能感到她在看他，他的后颈烧了起来。  
米兰达把她的手放在他赤裸、汗湿的脊背中央，詹姆斯颤抖了起来。她的手沿着他的脊椎轻抚，手指穿过他差不多已经从辫子里松开的头发。  
“啊，他真是把你弄成了一团糟，上尉。”她的声音调皮又开心。  
詹姆斯把头埋进枕头里，强迫自己继续呼吸。他知道她没有恶意，她只是喜欢看他脸红。她不知道这样被人看见对他而言意味着什么。他情不自禁想托马斯不会喜欢他脑子变成现在灼热的一团乱，托马斯曾经告诉过他，“羞耻心只是他们用来控制我们的工具。”也许对他而言这很容易，也许他看不出让他的妻子看到他把自己弄成这样有什么好羞耻的。  
米兰达拽开詹姆斯的发带，整理好杂乱的丝线直到它松垮地系在詹姆斯的脖子上。这种触感卸掉了他的一些难以忍受的紧张感。他的情人们都很喜欢他的头发，他喜欢想它们弥补了他脸上那些粗糙不可爱的线条。  
床垫又陷下去了，托马斯坐在了他的肩膀旁。他柔软温柔的手指划过詹姆斯的手臂，一路向上抓住他的手，和他在束缚下的指尖合在一起，“你有不舒服吗？”  
米兰达的手烙在他的后颈上，他的阴茎硬得发疼。他觉得自己会在米兰达的注视下对床垫发情前死掉，现在他能做的只有绷紧他的臀部。他甚至想他的手可能在他注意到前就已经坏掉并且脱落了。但是托马斯问了，和平时问他问题一样，这让他分出一些神来想答案。  
詹姆斯动了动手指，他感到手上有些刺痛，肩膀也有些钝痛。没什么要紧的。如果托马斯解开他，好像他们不会让他转过来和他们对视一样。  
“我没什么不舒服的。”他说。  
米兰达的手从他的脊背上滑下，追逐着他脊柱里的那种颤抖。然后她触碰了他沾满了油脂和精液的大腿内侧，那些都是他今晚允许托马斯对他做什么了的证据。  
詹姆斯吓了一跳，他的腿下意识地想要合上。屈辱感挤满了他的胸腔让他感到窒息，即使他的阴茎猛地刺了一下。这么喜欢这种感觉就已经够糟了，更糟的是被看到这么喜欢，被米兰达看到，被带着知晓一切的微笑和剃刀似的聪慧的米兰达那双明亮犀利的眼睛看到则是根本无法承受的。米兰达，比起其他全部女人他更想要她的好感的米兰达。  
米兰达的手停在那儿，然后又拿开，“詹姆斯？”  
她的声音安静又温柔，足以避免惊吓到一只害羞的动物。詹姆斯对声音里的宠爱感到愤愤不平，即使他的心因为里面的关心而缩紧。  
托马斯轻抚詹姆斯耳后的一缕头发，试着和他对视，“如果你觉得不舒服，你就说出来。”  
上帝啊，托马斯当然会让他说出来。詹姆斯深吸一口气，“我、我喜欢……”  
言语让他失望，詹姆斯咬紧牙关。不需要羞耻，他告诉自己，要把语言用成鞭子。但是托马斯，令人惊叹的、聪明的托马斯终于发了慈悲。  
“好吧。”他低声说，弯下身来亲吻詹姆斯的肩膀。这个吻让詹姆斯浑身一颤。  
“那么，你喜欢这样？”米兰达又把手放在他的大腿上，手指划过他滑腻的皮肤。詹姆斯无可抑制地点点头，只是希望她不会逼自己大声说出来。  
她触碰他肿胀敏感的穴口，终于让詹姆斯失去了他紧紧攥着的自控力。他的臀部抵着床垫，把阴茎埋进汉密尔顿家上好的亚麻床单里。快感像是毁灭性的闪电在他的身体里点火，他抑制不住喉咙里发出的呻吟声。  
米兰达低低地咕哝了一声，她把一根手指的指尖滑进他的身体里，去感受他湿成了什么样，穴口甚至还张开着。“真是一团糟。”她再次说道。她低低的声音混杂着恶作剧感还有他希望的兴奋感。  
詹姆斯吸了一口气，然后一直喘息着。托马斯的手搭在他的肩上，带着稳定而安适的力度。他的阴茎发疼，每一刻他的臀部都给脊椎送上一阵愉悦。  
米兰达把手指探得更深，一声呻吟从他嘴里逃逸出来。  
这不是她第一次把手指探进他身体里。有时她喜欢在他操她的时候这样触碰他。这也让他脸红，但这似乎不那么安全，但也足够安全了(but it had seemed… if not safe, then safe enough.)。水手总是不停地和女人谈论他们的英勇。他知道不少男人都喜欢把手指伸进肛门里，但他们大都不是鸡奸者。  
现在这一点都不安全了，米兰达正在触碰他的丈夫留在他的体内的愉悦的证明。这种感觉像刀子一样刺入他的身体，如此强烈的快感几乎已经可以被称为疼痛。  
“你觉得酸吗，詹姆斯？”米兰达问，一边扭动手指、按压他的内壁，直到他在她的触碰下扭动挣扎，他开始嘶哑地喘息，“你会让托马斯再要你一次吗?”  
“是的。”他从他依旧紧绷的喉咙里说出口。  
托马斯搭在他肩上的手一刻捏紧到足以留下瘀伤，然后他立刻脱掉衣服，从床边的桌子上摸过瓶子再次给自己润滑，但是这次就不需要那么多了。  
“亲爱的，你觉得我们怎么样？”托马斯问，上帝啊，他居然还在谈这个。托马斯·天杀的·汉密尔顿，这个这辈子都没让羞耻感碰过他一天的男人，在你那副躯体里生活到底是什么样的？  
这种想法带来一阵苦涩，詹姆斯从不知道自己心里居然有这种嫉妒或是愤恨的感情。  
“你会再捆着他一会儿的吧？这副样子真的太美了。”他能听到米兰达声音里的笑意，“你不会介意吧，上尉？”她说，声音里有玩笑感但是没有嘲讽的意味，即使詹姆斯因为她的话呲牙咧嘴，都好像这是他生命中美好的一天似的。  
他什么都没有说，甚至都不想听一下他的声音尝试说话一下是怎样的，只是把腿伸开了一点并且把头埋在枕头里。然后托马斯过来了，跪在他的大腿之间，轻轻地把他的腿推得更开。这让詹姆斯像个展示她所有的商品的便宜妓女一样打开着，但这样至少没有那些该死的谈话了。  
托马斯拨开詹姆斯遮在后颈上的头发，然后弯下身落下了一个柔软的、张着嘴的吻，他的唇沿着詹姆斯脊柱上的关节向下。詹姆斯倒吸一口气，托马斯对他总是非常温柔，慷慨地用自己的手和唇舌。他不知道自己为什么现在期待他用另一种方式，他突然必须要知道——他回过头，探寻地看着。  
托马斯的唇毫不犹豫地立刻吻上了他的唇。詹姆斯几乎都要笑出声了，托马斯当然不仅要在自己的妻子面前操自己的情人，他还要吻他，而且还不是种米兰达曾经见过的干燥的、只是唇与唇碰一下的吻，而是一个下流的吻——詹姆斯的舌头操进托马斯的嘴里，而且托马斯还在愉悦地喘息，噬咬詹姆斯的嘴唇。  
詹姆斯以前也和其他男人上过床，急切而且鬼祟的性交让他觉得脏到了骨子里，他从未吻过他们中的任何一个。  
托马斯的吻就像他的呼吸。托马斯会轻抚他的脸，会给他口交，会枕在他的臂弯里睡觉好似他们是同一人，好像做所有这些行为都不会感到羞耻。好像现在让米兰达看到一切他都不会有羞耻的感觉。詹姆斯的心好像一只关在他的胸腔里的小鸟，一个在笼子里疯狂地跳动的、受到惊吓的小东西。  
“你还好吗？”托马斯问，把润滑好的龟头探进詹姆斯的内里，堪堪顶住詹姆斯的内壁。  
詹姆斯无言地用最小的幅度点头。托马斯缓慢地推进，一点一点地入侵。这让詹姆斯出了声，那声无可救药的下流的呻吟让詹姆斯再次红了脸。  
他还很敏感，还有一点酸麻，但这只让一切变得更棒。在托马斯进入他前他是闭合的，他的阴茎在两腿间灼热的抽痛。他在束缚中握紧双手、重重地颤抖着呼了一口气，每一块儿肌肉都绷了起来。  
“等一下。”他说。托马斯在他身上停住了。他想他可能没给托马斯留够做一次挺动的时间，即使托马斯小心地保持不动也花了他一段时间来滑到边缘。  
“詹姆斯？”米兰达关心地问。  
是托马斯回答了她，美丽的托马斯，好像他知道托马斯现在说不出话来所以特地救他一命一样。“他很好，只是需要一些时间，亲爱的。”他说，带着一些轻微的愉悦感。  
他以前也和詹姆斯玩笑过，关于多小的事能让他紧张激动。詹姆斯沉默地忍受，他觉得自己没法向托马斯解释他为什么是这样。这样和一个他喜爱并且尊敬而且也尊重他的男人同床共枕并且在柔软干净的床上互相抚摸、亲吻究竟意味着什么。  
他知道托马斯曾经也有过情人，大学同学、其他贵族、有着奢华房间和谨慎的仆人的男人。托马斯一生都没有操过一个他在肮脏的小巷里都不想看一眼的男人，知道他们一旦被抓住就会被吊死。  
詹姆斯挥开这些想法，它们不属于这里，不属于这张床，不属于任何靠近那两个人的地方。  
至少这些记忆会让他紧张。“动吧。”他告诉托马斯，挺起脊背，咽下一声呻吟。  
托马斯在他身体里的部分又粗又热。有那么几秒世界上除了被操带来的动物快感以外什么都没有。然后米兰达又把手放在了他身上，在他们之间滑动，她的手指碰着托马斯阴茎的根部，碰着詹姆斯被开拓开包裹着托马斯的部分。  
“上帝啊。”詹姆斯说，“操。”把声音蒙进枕头里，快感像点火一样点燃了他，令人目眩神迷，几乎无法承受。  
托马斯把他拉到膝上的的时候他没有抗议，即使这是可想象的最不庄重的姿势。他的胸膛还贴着床单，角度的改变让他在每次戳刺下都呻吟出声。  
米兰达的手沿着他的大腿内侧向上抚摸，搔了搔他的阴茎根部，“想让我帮你一下吗，詹姆斯？”她说。  
詹姆斯几乎立刻抽搐了一下，托马斯还在又稳又用力地操他，这太过了。他已经处在临界点了。  
“不需要。”他说，虽然大声把这说出口又给他的脸上带来一阵热浪。但现在还有什么躲藏的意义？她已经见过最糟的了，让她看到他有多喜欢，让她看到托马斯不需要碰他就可以让他高潮。  
米兰达愉悦地低哼了一声，“那招真厉害，我根本做不到。”他假设他知道。他们上床的时候她喜欢他的手放在她的阴蒂上，或者事后用他的唇舌。除了这从没想他想象的那样发生，好像这是一样的，好像这个两个人在比较他们更喜欢怎么被操的笔记。就好像一个妻子在自己的婚床上的享受或者和她的情人一起的享受和这种扭曲了所有自然本性的行为没什么不同。  
突然不同似乎都没了意义。托马斯对他做得这些事真的是性变态吗？  
他睁开眼睛，看到米兰达躺在他身边，看着他。她的裙子撩起来，手在双腿之间，她的呼吸每秒都在提高音调，她变暗的眼里充满了欲望，没有批判，没有轻蔑。  
他盯着米兰达的眼睛，即使当托马斯律动得更快更有力，整个世界都因为快感而模糊的时候也没有移开视线。詹姆斯在他弄得一团糟的托马斯的阔领巾里扭动、猛拉他的手直到绳结松开。他伸出自己自由了的手去够她的，他们的手指搅在一起，紧紧地相握。  
“詹姆斯……”托马斯屏息着说，他的手紧按着詹姆斯的臀部。他又狠狠地研磨了几下，节奏也打乱了。他能感到托马斯射了，潮湿的精液沿着大腿内侧滴落。那种感觉、托马斯在最后几下时下流而湿润的喘息、他体内完美的那种压迫感让詹姆斯也跟着高潮了，他的手还拉着米兰达，闭上眼享受这种盲目的欢愉。  
他慵懒地脸朝下地躺了一会儿，心满意足，而且享受着肉体的欢愉像是轻柔的海浪一样不断拍打他。托马斯在他身上颤抖，当詹姆斯意识到米兰达的手还紧紧拉着他的手的时候，她的呼吸随着自慰带来的水声有节奏地提高。  
托马斯快速退了出来——詹姆斯受不住了，然后他来到米兰达身边，“米兰达?你愿意……”  
“帮我把裙子脱了。”米兰达在乱糟糟的裙子中坐起身。  
詹姆斯滚去一边，他被绑住的手臂狼狈地背在身后，看着托马斯手忙脚乱地解开米兰达的胸衣。她没耐心地把半解开的裙子扯过她的头顶，推倒托马斯。她跨在他的胸膛上的时候他的笑声变成了呻吟。  
詹姆斯大睁着眼看着，看着托马斯用手包裹住她的臀部，让她跪直然后把头埋在她的大腿之间。詹姆斯被操得太狠以至于没有再次勃起，但米兰达颤抖的呻吟声、托马斯舔她时的啧啧水声让他两腿间过于敏感的阴茎再次痛苦地勃起了。  
米兰达一手死死抓着托马斯金色的短发，另一只手再次去够詹姆斯。托马斯结束后，米兰达向后仰，手攥得詹姆斯的手都开始痛了。她赤裸的身体闪着水光，她的乳头像山峰似的挺起，乳房随着呼吸不断起伏。上帝啊，她真美。詹姆斯从没像想要她过一样想要过任何一个女人。他想碰她，他想把她拖到自己身上，研究怎么能让她发出托马斯每次碰她时发出的那些声音。  
他会有机会的，他想，他希望。只要托马斯和米兰达像他一样喜欢这次，哪怕只有一点点，他们就肯定还会这么做。  
米兰达的声音变了，詹姆斯认出了她声音里熟悉的咽声。他看着她一边大声沉溺地呻吟着高潮，一边把身体绷得像是一张强弓。  
当她瘫软下来詹姆斯把她拉到身边。她让自己重重地跌在他身旁，他伸手环住她。  
他们三个只是呼吸粗重肩并肩地在一起躺了一会儿，最后托马斯叹口气坐起身来到詹姆斯所在的床的那一侧解开他，这花了他一段时间，绳结被拉得太紧了。詹姆斯待在那里，和米兰达一起趴在床上，他一点都不想动。托马斯自己能处理得了变得一团糟的绳结的。  
终于解开织物后，托马斯对着留在詹姆斯手腕上的红痕不高兴地咕哝了一声。詹姆斯在托马斯对着自己的手腕再次啧啧不满前哼了一声收回手，“托马斯，这没什么。”  
托马斯俯下身察看詹姆斯挣开的阔领巾的残余，它悲惨地挂在床柱上。  
“我真的以为它能捆住。”  
“如果船上最年轻的船舱服务员捆了一个这么马虎的结，我肯定要惩罚他。”詹姆斯干巴巴地说，他拿起托马斯的手，他的手柔软、手指细长、属于一个一天体力活都没做过的绅士，然后在他的手背上落下一个爱慕的吻。  
“那你必须教我把结捆对。”托马斯说。  
“也许我可以在你身上演示一下。”詹姆斯被说出这种话有多容易吓了一跳，让托马斯做爱的时候做主导总是更容易也更安全，但他现在突然也很想对托马斯这么做——把他捆起来任由自己施为。  
“你们一定要让我看。”米兰达说，“你知道，你逗他一下又不让他动的时候他会发出最美妙的声音，让你觉得自己在折磨他。”  
“是吗？”詹姆斯说，尽量让自己的声音不暴露出来那幅画面让他多么兴奋。  
托马斯抬起一边的眉毛，“我觉得我要后悔那天介绍你们两个认识了。你们以后每一次是不是都要算计我了？”虽然他听起来根本没有生气，詹姆斯还是情不自禁有点紧张地看着他。  
他们半梦半醒地在一起躺了一会儿。托马斯半趴在詹姆斯的背上，枕在詹姆斯的肩上，时不时转过头来温柔湿润地亲吻詹姆斯的脖子或者肩胛骨。  
通常情况下，托马斯都是那个先动的人。詹姆斯感到托马斯起身的时候咕哝了几声，他爱托马斯无穷无尽的能量，但是天哪，在那样狂野的欢爱过后要一个小时的休息时间过分吗？  
“米兰达，你进门的时候要告诉我威尔斯洛普夫人的晚宴是吗？”托马斯说，“他们到底为什么要在这么小题大做之后的最后一刻取消它？”  
“噢！你会喜欢的。”米兰达动了动肩膀，更深地陷进床里，像是鲨鱼闻到血一样地坏笑起来。她不太八卦，但是每当有个妙趣横生的故事的时候，她可爱死这么做了，“索顿和安舍利女士可都同意这是伦敦今天最大的丑闻了。”  
詹姆斯笑了起来。托马斯温暖安适地压在他身上，软下来的阴茎还贴着他的大腿。他的另一侧，米兰达一点都没意识到自己像刚出生那天一样完全赤裸着。当詹姆斯转过脸去看她，她又把手放在了他的两腿间，漫无目的地玩弄他的阴茎。  
“他们都知道什么？”詹姆斯说，那些淑女们会说什么，如果她们知道一点点发生在她们鼻子下面的伦敦真正的丑闻？  
米兰达扭动她的手，手指按在詹姆斯的穴口上。詹姆斯一分钟前他还觉得今天已经不会再勃起了的阴茎可能又太积极地站了起来。詹姆斯抬起来一点去适应身下敏锐的触感，张开双腿让米兰达动作。他露出一个微笑回应米兰达狡黠的坏笑。  
谁在乎她们怎么想？谁在乎其他人怎么想？操他们所有人，他们三个才知道什么是更好的。  
难道这不才是重要的？  
END

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of Chinese translation of work on this web:http://archiveofourown.org/works/11800953


End file.
